There are many uses of wood for exterior applications. For example, structures such as decks, benches, handrails, tables, and chairs are often constructed of wood, or similar grade materials. In addition, roofs and overhangs in larger applications, are commonly built using wood.
Typical construction of quality deck flooring for outdoor applications requires use of redwood floor planks as deck surfacing. Redwood provides long term resistance to water damage, as well as an aesthetically appealing rustic appearance. Redwood, howerver, does not offer the degree of load bearing stiffness to provide good floor joist members. Consequently, fir or other more sturdy types of wood are selected for floor joists.